


Just Like Her

by impudent_strumpet



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Coming of Age, F/M, Family Dynamics, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flashback, Forced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Married Couple, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot, Other, Parents, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impudent_strumpet/pseuds/impudent_strumpet
Summary: I think of her every day. I worry about her. I even pray for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A follow-up fic to "Just Like Him"! :D This one is about Yandere-chan, from her father's POV :D
> 
> I do not own Ayano Aishi, Ryoba Aishi, Yandere-chan's father, or Yandere Simulator. They are owned by YandereDev.

I think of her every day. I worry about her. I even pray for her.  
  
The missing piece of my life. The one I was forced to leave behind so suddenly, it hurt me all the time.  
  
_My daughter._  
  
It was her mother who had forced me to leave behind the first and only life we had brought into the world, our own flesh and blood, the light of my life and the one I loved more than anything else. She had done this, amongst many other things she had forced me into, amongst many other terrible acts she had committed.  
  
Still, I didn't want to hate the mother of my child. But it was hard sometimes...   
  
Back then, I had not wanted to marry. Not yet. Not Ryoba. I had barely known her, aside from what I had learned when I found myself tied up in her basement. That she had abducted me, that she had killed those girls, that she would not set me free and I had no way out. All because she was so strongly enamored with me, a complete stranger. That night she had advanced towards me, a terrifying grin on her face as she laughed darkly. The ropes grated against the skin of my wrists and ankles, to the point of drawing blood, as I struggled hard but could not escape, then she climbed on top of me, and--  
  
Never mind. I never, ever once thought something even close to this would happen to me. Yet shortly after that, I was forced to marry her. My whole life had been decided for me by a girl I barely knew, definitely did not love, and actually feared. I had not married a woman who I loved and treasured and wanted to spend the rest of my life with, like I had imagined, but one who was controlling, violent, and murderous. And I couldn't get out.  
  
That evening, Ryoba slipped off her deceptively angelic white dress to reveal the demon beneath it, and though it had happened before, my blood still ran cold to know that this would be another night of ravishment between bed sheets. Pinned beneath her strong, forceful naked body, that was adorned only by the ring that marked her as my wife, I thought all hope for any more happiness or peace in my life was really gone.  
  
Until days later, when I was clasped against Ryoba's sleeping form early one morning, and I felt a hard kick within her stomach.  
  
When that beautiful little girl came out of her several months later...I knew that new life was now the center of my world. Ayano was my first child, and I loved her above all others.  
  
Ryoba was all too pleased to have a daughter. I could see it in the joy on her face as she held the newborn Ayano in her arms, a light in her eyes that I had never seen before, even in the time that I was held captive in her basement and her senpai was finally hers, even on the day of our wedding. I knew she saw our daughter as the next one to fulfill the tradition of her foremothers. A lineage of jealous, obsessive, intensely passionate, destructive women.  
  
Just the thought makes me shudder.  
  
I worry so much about Ayano now. She's only seventeen years old. How will she ever take care of herself, when she barely even knows her own heart?  
  
Still, to Ryoba, she's more than old enough to know. Just about ready.  
  
To be  _just like her_.  
  
_What would Ayano do now that she was alone...?_  
  
I really hope my daughter is not like her mother. Nothing would make me happier than for her to just be a normal girl.  
  
I hope she will not carry on her mother's legacy.


End file.
